Get it Out in the Shower
by JessitheBlonde
Summary: Blaine thinks about what Kurt does in the shower. future!fic, slight domestic kink


**A/N: I don't own any of the characters, I'm just playing in the Glee sandbox.**

Kurt wakes at 6:30 sharp every morning, his phone buzzing on the night stand to wake him up. He slides out of Blaine's arms and into the bathroom as quietly as he can to start his morning routine. And, careful as he is, he always wakes Blaine. It's just enough for Blaine to know that he's got 20 more minutes until he has to get moving.

Some mornings, he falls back asleep 'til his alarm goes off or Kurt turns the lights on.

Other mornings, he gets up and starts breakfast.

And then, there are mornings like today, where Blaine uses the time Kurt's in the shower to think. He thinks about his job, his life, but usually, he thinks about Kurt.

He half props himself up on the pillows and lets his mind wander. He thinks about deliciously naughty things he did to Kurt the night before. He thinks of Kurt's lips and the color of his eyes. He lets the sound of the water and Kurt's singing wash over him. He completely zones out while he mulls over how wonderful Kurt is, almost as if he were meditating, until he hears the water shut off 20 minutes later.

Blaine squints to off-set the brightness of the light streaming out of the bathroom as Kurt opens the door; the steam from his shower swirling around him. He's got a towel slung low around his waist and his chest is tinged pink.

Blaine's always wondered if the pink shading of Kurt's skin after his shower is just because of the heat of the water or because he's gotten himself off.

He's never had the nerve to ask, but he's content to think on it. And thinking about it does something to Blaine.

He knows he'll never find out unless he asks Kurt, they'd both learned how to keep quiet while getting themselves and each other off thanks to obnoxious step-brothers and roommates, but it doesn't keep his mind from drifting in that direction. He's tempted to join Kurt in the shower one morning, just to see if he does. But he's pretty sure Kurt would kill him if he were late for work.

So, Blaine's content to think about it. And use what his mind comes up with as he slides into the bathroom to start his own morning routine.

Kurt's still toweling off as he shuts the door. He slips off his pajama pants and turns on the water, only needing a minute for the water to heat back up. He's always afraid Kurt will use all the hot water since his showers take longer than Blaine's, but he's never had a cold shower, unintentionally, since they moved in together.

He slides into the shower and lets the water warm him up. The spray flows down his body and he contemplates how much time he has, if he has enough time to do what he thinks Kurt does in the shower some mornings.

"Fuck it," he thinks to himself as he runs his hands down his body. His fingers dance across his chest and he pretends their Kurt's. His eyes are shut tight so his imagination can roam. He'd love to draw this out but he knows he's has to leave by 8 to make it to work on time.

He thinks of all the things he's done to Kurt, the things Kurt's done to him, all the things they want to do. He lets the images flood his mind and he has to bite his lip to stifle a moan.

After a minute, he finally lets his hand skim across his cock. He trails one finger up the underside, then swirls his thumb around the slit. He starts pumping his fist slowly, while his other hand still traces around his chest, occasionally playing with his nipples.

His breathing gets heavier as he tightens the circle of his hand and pumps faster. He imagines Kurt's mouth around him, his lips taut and pink, his piercing blue eyes looking directly into his as he sucks him off. He knows it's not the real thing, but it's enough. Blaine pumps his hand a few more times before coming over his hand and on the side wall of the shower.

He slumps against the back wall of the shower as he comes down, letting the water wash away any come that may have gotten on him. He waits to come back to his senses a bit before starting to clean himself. He washes quickly, knowing he wasted time indulging in his little fantasy and the water's starting to run cold.

He shuts off the water before the water gets too chilly and rubs the towel through his hair before wrapping it around his waist and heading for the bedroom.

His phone goes off just as he opens the bathroom door. His wet feet trail footprints across the carpet as he retrieves it from the night stand.

**From: Kurt****  
><strong>_Doing that clogs the drain, you know._

**From: Kurt****  
><strong>_You're not as quiet as you think you are. The next time you want to get off in the shower, I'd be more than happy to help. ;)_

His knees go a bit wobbly at the thought, until he gets another text.

**From: Kurt****  
><strong>_And next time you won't be late for work._

Blaine glances at the clock and curses. It's twenty to eight and he's still dripping from his shower.

He dries off as quickly as he can. He grabs the first pair of underwear from the laundry basket he sees and puts them on. They're Kurt's, but he doesn't have time to find his own. He throws on the first pair of dress pants and button up he finds. He forgoes socks, much like he did in high school, in his rush to put on his shoes and get out the door.

He grabs the lunch he made the night before and decides to skip breakfast at the apartment, even though whatever Kurt made smells divine. He'll grab something from the McDonald's on his way in.

He kisses Kurt on the cheek and mumbles "I love you" in his ear before dashing out the door at a near sprint.

It wouldn't be so bad for Blaine to be running late once in a while, but this is the third time this week Blaine's been late because he's been fantasizing about Kurt in the shower.

"The things that man does to me," Blaine thinks as he backs out of the parking space and heads for work. "I wouldn't change it for the world."


End file.
